Una noche de terror
by everytimeheaven
Summary: es un fic de comedia, mix de Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Shaman King, Saint Seiya y otros, esta como para morir de risa, todo lo que puede pasar ena noche de huida de las mujeres de estos programas, NO ES YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es posible que hayan leído un fic por el estilo en el foro de Cem Zoo, si es que alguno conoce dicho foro, y bueno era mío ya que mi nick ahí (aunque no posteo hace mil años) es SangoCanna, y bueno me encantaba el fic que estaba escribiendo, pero desgraciadamente lo borraron por razones de mi no continua entrada por unos meses…

Así que aquí va, espero que les guste, voy a estar escribiendo calculo de a día, y espero terminar antes del 21 de este mismo mes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una noche oscura de terrible tempestad, en un lugar lejano, muy lejano se encontraban unos seres horribles, bueno bueno a decir verdad eran los pilotos gundam.

Era la noche de Halloween.

Los 5 pilotos estaban enfrente de la chimenea, como Relela no los había dejado salir intentaban de entretenerse por sus propios medios.

-Lo mejor será que contemos historias de terror, empiezas 02-dijo un aburrido Wu Fei

-Bueno…Yo un día estaba tranquilamente sentado en el cuarto cuando Noin me dijo que fuera a despertar a Relela, perdón Relena y entonces ella apareció con la cara verde y…

-No esas clases de horrores Duo-dijo Quatre viendo la mirada acecina de Heero.

Pero entonces sucedió algo, la luz de la fogata pareció apagarse por unos momentos y apreció, apareció……

-¿¿Hermano, Seiya…….Hyoga?

-¿Ikki?-dijo en voz alta un sorprendido Trowa

-Trowa, que demonios hago aquí.

-Misma pregunta-dijo Duo

-Lo último que hice fue buscar una presencia malvada y amenazadora, mandona y creída-dijo Ikki.

-Debes de buscar mejor, aquí hay algo muy similar, Relena-dijo Duo alejándose unos pasos de Heero.

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no te quedas, estamos contando historias de terror.

-Déjame pensar -dijo Ikki Ikki se visualiza limpiando las escaleras de la mansión-si me parece buena idea-termina con una sonrisa.

-Bueno sigo yo-dice Quatre, pero en eso la luz y el fuego vuelven a verse disminuidos por unos segundos.

-¿Hyo?¿Manta?¿Amidamaru?-pregunta una voz correspondiente aaaaa…..

-Len, que haces aquí-dice Heero levantándose.

-Yo solo buscaba aparecer en la casa de Hyo, buscaba para facilitar las cosas un carácter mandón, egoísta y creído, el de Anna.

-Quieres quedarte aquí-pregunto Quatre

-Si creo que si, creo que hoy es el día de lava los platos por ser el último y después haz 300 lagartijas, quedarme aquí parece buena idea, ¿que están haciendo?

-Estamos contando historias de terror, como eres un shaman creo que sabes mucho de todo esto, porque no cuentas una-dijo Duo animado.

-Bueno, una noche tranquila yo estaba sentado en mi cama, hablando con Basón, y entonces, entonces… Salí de mi cuarto y…

En ese instante las luces se volvieron a ir e en medio de la sala y desgraciadamente parado encima de Trowa estaba…..

-¡¡¡Hiei, vete de encima de mi!

-¿Tu también estabas buscando una presencia mandona, creo que ya deberían de dejar de buscar las cosas así.

-No a decir verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea de porque terminé aquí, pero creo que me voy a quedar con ustedes, es mejor que estar con Kuwababa….

-tengo una idea-grito Duo con una sonrisa gigante.

-Cual-fue la respuesta monótona de Heero.

-Vamos por todos nuestros compañeros y vamos a tener un poco de diversión.

-Siiiiiiii-dijeron todos a excepción de Heero y Hiei.

De esta intrépida manera terminaron los pilotos gundam, Ikki de Saint Seiya, Hiei de Yu Yu hakusho y Len de Shaman King en el mismo coche, intentando de salir del internado del terror.

A duras penas pudieron escapar, sin ser notados por los vigilantes ojos de Relela, y con mucho cuidado y precisión (o bueno tal vez no después de todo Duo iba manejando y antes de salir derribó 3 mini cerquitas (quien diría si el es un piloto gundam (o tal vez se debiera a que llevaba puestos sus lentes para sol en medio de una tormenta en la noche)))

¿¿Qué fue lo que asusto tanto a Len?

¿¿¿Cómo demonios fue que Hiei llego a ese lugar?

Todo esto se responderá en el siguiente capitulo…o tal vez no….muajajajajaja.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo campitulo en el segundo día de poner la historia, espero que les este gustando, en serio yo me divierto mucho escribiendolo :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El objetivo del grupo, o más bien el primero era la mansión de Saori.

….Mientras tanto en la mansión….

El caballero del dragón se encontraba en el sótano de la casa, el único lugar a donde ni Saori ni Shun deseaban entrar, y menos en una noche como esta.

Tenía un libro en sus manos, era uno de terror para ser exactos, ya que quería disfrutar aunque fuera un poco el día de brujas.

El pequeño foco enfrente de el se apagó por unos segundos y sintió una presencia detrás de el, pero cuando se volteo no había nada, continuo leyendo pero de nuevo nadie estaba junto a el, ya arto de esto decidió no prestar atención a la presencia hasta que… escuchó una voz llamándolo.

-¿Shiryu?

Silencio…

-¿Shiryu?

-Maa-mande-fue la respuesta de este, el cual estaba totalmente asustado.

-Tienes que…-dijo una voz junto a el- tienes que….

Para estos instantes el pobre caballero del dragón tenía los pelos de punta.

-Ir a cenar-terminó la voz alegre se Seiya.

El pobre caballero se calló de la silla…

-¿Pasa algo malo Shyru?-pregunto Seiya mirándolo con curiosidad.

Shyru estaba manteniendo sus bien fundadas ganas de golpear a Seiya, pero no lo hizo porque en ese instante todas las luces que se veían por la escalera se apagaron y un grito se escuchó.

Los dos caballeros subieron corriendo las escaleras, y llegaron corriendo a la sala principal, donde se encontraron a Hyoga.

-Que pasa, ¿esta Saori bien?-pregunto un alterado Seiya.

-Desgraciadamente….esta bien-dijo Shun quien acababa de llegar a la sala.

Como la casa estaba a oscuras se estaban reconociendo por la voz, pero entonces una voz que no pertenecía a la casa, dijo animadamente:

-¿Oigan donde están los demás?

-¿Duo que haces aquí?

-¡Ah! Hola chicos, la verdad que pensé que me había perdido.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos extremadamente grandes.

-Duo, numero 1: ¿Qué demás?

Numero 2:¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo un extrañado Shyru

-Bueno todo ese se explica con una sencilla respuesta-dijo Duo-es que ven que hoy es día de brujas pues bueno estábamos Quatre, Wu, Heero y Trowa muy tranquilamente sentados en la sala del internado, entonces se fueron las luces y apareció Ikki, así que continuamos tranquilos porque el se quedo con nosotros, pero después de eso llego Len y entonces el también decidió quedarse, y después llegó Hiei, a y se me olvidaba, Ikki buscaba la presencia de Saori pero se equivoco con la de Relela, después len buscaba la presencia de Anna pero se equivoco con la de Relela y Hiei no sabe porque llegó con nosotros, así que después de esto todos excepto Heero y Hiei quisimos venir con ustedes y después ir por los demás y entonces vimos que no podíamos entrar y…

-Comprendimos Maxwell-dijo Shiryu

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Atte: everytimeheaven


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí va la tercera parte de este fic, lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo dos fics a la vez y de repente me tardo un poco, espero que les este gustando, y si tiene algun comentario que me lo manden ya que quiero que este fic quede bien :D

Hope you like it :D.

Atte: everytimeheaven

Las luces regresan por unos escasos segundos y en ese corto lapso de tiempo, se abre la ventana de la sala, entra una fuerte ráfaga de aire, y se ve una cabeza iluminada por una luz de color rojo diabólico, todos los caballeros se hacen para atrás.

La figura entra a la sala y las luces regresan.

-¡Hermano!-grita Shun, quien casi se muere de un infarto antes de ver la cara de la persona.

Ikki ayuda a entrar a Trowa quien era el que había hacho pie de ladrón para que Ikki pudiera pasar.

-Me pueden decir porque la luz roja-murmura Seiya quien acaba de recuperar el don del habla.

-Pues era el único color de la luz de la linterna-dijo Trowa enseñando una pequeña linterna de color rojo.

Una pequeña gota de sudor bajó por la nuca de todos lo que habían estado adentro de la casa.

-Todavía faltan Heero, Hiei, Len y Wu Fei y Quatre-dijo Duo rascándose la cabeza.

-Y díganme: ¿como pudieron entrar?-dijo Hyoga-creía que la casa era muy segura como para que alguien pudiera entrar así de fácil.

-Bueno, estas hablando con asesinos y espías-dijo Trowa-a nosotros no nos costo trabajo encontrar una entrada, pero de repente las luces de adentro se apagaron y algo se rompió y escuche un grito…..y no pudimos entrar por la ventana.

-Todavía faltan Heero, Quatre y Wu Fei y Hiei y Len-dijo Shun

Pero una de las personas buscadas entró en la sala, con la cara totalmente blanca y diciéndose en voz baja a si mismo:-esto parece laberinto…

-Si, puede que parezca al principio, pero después de limpiar todos los pasillos de a diario uno se lo sabe de memoria-dice Shiryu quien se visualiza a si mismo con una escoba y un babero de color blanco barriendo la mansión y después agrega:-vivir con Saori es lo peor.

-¿Peor dices?¿ alguna vez te han puesto a decir un discurso sobre la paz, cuando uno de tus nombres es dios de la muerte?-dice Duo.

-O te han hecho escribir una cartita a Santa-grita Quatre y todos se quedan 0.o

-Q' nunca nos han obligado a hacer una cartita a Santa-dice Duo.

-Este…yo….-pero es interrumpido por dos personas que entran a la habitación, son Len y Hiei.

-Por amor de Dios, pensé que nunca saldríamos de esta, ya vez Hiei, te dije que era por este lado, tu estabas equivocado, me debes 10 pesos…-dijo Len.

-¿Apostaron sobre cual era la ruta?-pregunta incrédulo Ikki, los dos recién llegados solo asienten

-Muy bien, ¿ahora que hacemos para salir de aquí?-pregunta Trowa

-Porque no salimos de la sala y buscamos la salida-dice sarcásticamente Len.

:5 minutos después:

El grupo se encuentra caminando por los oscuros pasillos.

-Que maravillosa idea Len-dice con ojos de odio Hiei

-No sabía que este grupo de inteligentes pensaran que es buena idea-se defiende este.

-Aún nos faltan dos, ¿esperen que es esto?-dice Quatre quien se percata de que alguien se acerca.

El que iba caminando era Tatsimi, en estado sonámbulo y con una bonita pijama de conejitos rosas, Seiya saca una cámara, toma una foto mientras piensa:-ya tengo algo para sabotearlo la próxima vez.

Y empieza a reírse levemente pero dos puños le dan en la cabeza ya que podrían ser descubiertos por la bruja de la casa por las risas del inteligente joven.

-Todavía nos faltan dos, oigan no quiero que alguen se pierdas, por favor todos juntos-dice Ikki, pero inmediatamente una voz agrega:-no tan juntos Hyoga

-Perdón Shyryu, no quería pisarte.

-Que vamos a hacer con Heero y Wu Fei dice Quatre de manera preocupada.

De repente suena el teléfono celular de Trowa, contesta:

-Si, esta bien, entiendo-dice mientras los demás lo miran expectantes.

Cuando acaba de hablar cierra el teléfono y se lo guarda en un bolsillo.

-Los dos malditos ya están en el coche muy tranquilos y secos.


	4. Chapter 4

Salieron por la puerta de enfrente, y pasaron por la lluvia helada para terminar en el coche, ahí se encontraban muy cómodos Wu Fei y Heero.

Todos entraron al coche y después de acomodarse, Duo quien iba adelante le dijo a Heero:

-¿Heero me pasas las llaves?

-Las tienes tu bakan

-No las tengo, además, ustedes entraron al coche con llaves ¿no?

-No, alguien dejó un seguro abierto.

-¡Oh, creo que he perdido las llaves!-exclamo Duo

Así fue como todos salieron del coche, buscaron en todos los asientos, todos revisaron todo y el pánico se apoderó de ellos.

-Haber, repasemos-dijo Heero-no están en el suelo, ni en las manos de alguien…. ¿Duo por pura pregunta no están en tus bolsillos?

-Hum…chicos….jajajajjaa que despistado soy ¿no?-dijo 02 prendiendo el coche.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto Shiryu

-Por el grupo de shaman king-respondió Wu Fei

-Creo que vamos a estar un poco apretados-dijo Trowa

-¿mas que ahora?-pregunto Seiya

-Vamos chicos, no estamos apretados, ¿verdad que no Heero?-pregunto Duo

-Para nada-respondió este.

-Eso es porque tú vas manejando Duo-dijo Hiei.

-Y Heero esta de tu copiloto-colaboro Hyoga.

-Hyoga, quita tu hombro de ahí, estas impidiendo que Shun respire-dijo Ikki

-¿Y porque no lo dice el? ¿Tienes que ser su niñera para todo?-dijo Hyoga

-No es eso, es solo que el no puede hablar porque le estas aplastando el cuello se defendió Ikki.

-¿Qué tal si cantamos canciones?-pregunto un muy animado Duo

-No-fue la cortante respuesta de todos e excepción de Quatre y Seiya.

-Pregunta-dijo Hiei.

-Di-respondió Heero en la conversación tradicional de estos dos, las cuales solían ser extremadamente "extensas".

-¿Como demonios soportan a Duo?-dijo Hiei.

-¿Cómo demonios soportas a Kuwabara?-respondió Trowa.

-Pregunta anulada-dijo Hiei.

-Chicos...-interrumpió Duo.

-¿Que pasa?-respondió un coro de personas de la parte de atrás.

-Creo que me he perdido.

-Sal del coche 02-dijo Heero abriendo su propia puerta

-¿Crees que lo deje en el camino solo como la ultima vez?-pregunto Quatre

-Espero que esta vez tenga un castigo más divertido-contesto Wu Fei.

Pero lo único que paso es que Heero tomo el lugar de Duo y este fue de copiloto, y así llegaron a la casa de los personajes de shaman king, o mas bien a la de los Asakura.

-Mejor que aquí solo baje Len, no queremos perdernos de nuevo-dijo Quatre

-Buena idea, bájate Len-dijo Trowa a quien iba a beneficiar que Len se bajara.

-¿Puedo ir yo?-preguntó Seiya

-No-respondió Ikki

-Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo…

-Esta bien, lárgate Pegaso-dijo Ikki aventándolo al pavimento.

-Como piensas sacar a todos, es posible que Anna esta adentro ¿sabes?-dijo Shyryu

-Voy a mandar a Bason-dijo Len acercándose a la casa junto con Seiya.

Poco después regresaron pero no solos iban con prácticamente dormido Hyo Asakura, un asombrado Manta Oyamada, un sonriente Chocolove y un semidormido Horo-horo y un curioso Lyserg.

-No vamos a caber-dijo Horo-horo.

-Como que no, salgámonos todos-dijo Wu Fei

-Todo cabe en un jarrito si se sabe acomodar-dijo Chocolove con traje de cazuela de barro.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de todos, incluidos sus avergonzados compañeros.

-los mas jóvenes primero-dijo Heero

-Me agrada la idea-comentó Ikki sonriente

-¡A mi no!-dijo Lyserg siendo el mas joven de todos (si señores y señoritas aunque no lo crean Manta Oyamada es mas grande que Lyserg Dithel)

…..15 minutos después…….

-No puedo moverme-Hyo

-No puedo respirar, deseo que me traigan a alguien que pueda hacerme un testamento-Len

-Shiryu quita tu codo de ahí-Shun

-Lo haría, pero Ikki me esta aplastando-Shyriu

-ikki-

-Lo sé, lo sé Trowa, es solo que Seiya pesa demasiado.

-Mentira-Seiya

-Deja de hablar que si lo haces moriré aplastado-Hyoga.

-¿Ahora vamos a…?-dijo Duo quien había retomado su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

-Calle 13, numero 13.

-Vaya Hiei, se consiguieron un bonito lugar para vivir ¿no?-dijo con sarcasmo Len

-calla

Pocos minutos después todos se habían artado de las bromas de Chocolove.

-Ikki-dijo Seiya-hazme un favor antes de morir, tu que estas mas cerca de Chocolove….¡golpéalo por mi!

-No puedo, mi mano no llega, hazlo tu Trowa

-Muy lejos….

Los capítulos van a ir mejorando, esperen a cuando lleguen a su destino jajajaja.

Agradezco mucho a los que me han dejado mensajes, en serio los he apreciado.

Y:

1.-Sé que a algunos NO NOS gusta la pareja de HeeroxRelela pero es un hecho consumado, por mas que odiemos a la mugrosa princesita (me disculpo por si llegue a afectar a alguno de los fans de la pareja)

2.-Lamento que a algunos les guste el yaoi y les gustara que este fic tuviera yaoi, pero este género no va conmigo y me temo que todos mis fics son no yaoi.

3.-Voy a decir a que serie pertenece cada personaje:

Shaman King: Hyo (Amidamaru-samurai), Len (Bason-guerrero), Manta(Mosuque-herrero), Horo-horo(Koloro-espíritu de la naturaleza), Chocolove(Minc-jaguar), Lyserg(Morphin-Ada)

(Este anime es de humor y amistad, cada uno de los personajes que puse tiene espíritus acompañantes que son los que están entre paréntesis)

Gundam Wing (vamos si encontraron este fic porque se metieron a los fics de este anime saben quienes son)

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yosuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei

Caballeros del zodiaco: Seiya, Hyoga, Shyryu, Shun, Ikki


	5. Chapter 5

Este es el capítulo 4, como me queda una semana de vacaciones voy a ver hasta donde puedo llegar, y en cuanto entre a clases no voy a poder escribir tan seguido, pero prometo por lo menos un capítulo por semana…

Voy a intentar de que sea más grande..Aunque el pasado tuvo 2 o una pagina más.

Por fin el coche se detuvo y antes de que Heero dijera que solo bajara Hiei todos se habían salido del coche, y tomaban aire como si pensaran que morirían de asfixia la próxima vez que subieran al coche, y tal vez fuera cierto.

Hiei sacó unas llaves de su ropa y abrió la puerta con una serie de problemas, o más bien no pudo abrirla.

-Hiei... Es tu casa, ¿no se supone que tienes que saber como abrirla?-dijo Ikki

-Yo siempre me tele transporto o entro por la ventana… la llave es nada más por si el detective o el idiota olvidan sus llaves.

-Dame eso-dijo Duo quitándole la llave y abriendo la puerta.

Entraron a la casa, era un completo desastre, toda la ropa estaba tirada por donde fuera y muchos trastes estaban sucios, los acompañantes de Hiei se quedaron de una sola pieza.

-Relela y Noin ya se hubieran vuelto locas, Relela más de lo normal-dijo Duo antes de recibir un golpe de parte de Heero.

-Saori ya nos hubiera puesto a limpiar-dijo Seiya

-con la lengua-comento Hyoga.

-Anna no se hubiera quedado atrás…. ¿Como le hacen para mantener todo esto así?

-Fácil-dijo Hiei-no traemos a ninguna mujer a esta casa.

-Para nosotros no resulta fácil-dijo Shun

-¿Oigan alguien ha visto a Chocolove?-pregunto Trowa

….Inmediatamente Horo-horo y Len empezaron a chiflar….

-Para no perdernos todos no se separen-dijo Heero con monotonía.

-Y, por favor no tan cerca-dijo una voz junto a Shyryu

La primera puerta tenía dibujos de corazoncitos (Y si señores y señoras ¿Cómo adivinaron?) era de Kuwabara.

Hiei tocó la puerta y se escucho una voz desde el interior:-

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién crees idiota, de todos los que vivimos aquí, que somos como doscientos, quien podrá ser?-dijo Hiei

-¿Hiei?-pregunto Kuwabara

Todos estaban asombrados de la idiotez de algunos.

-No, tu padre-dijo Hiei

-Imposible-respondió Kuwabara-mi padre murió en un accidente cuando un clacuache con rabia lo mordió.

-JajajajJJJajajajaja, un clacuache…-Seiya moría de la risa mientras todos lo veían con una extraña mueca.

Kuwabara salio de el cuarto y miro a todos y dijo mirando a Hiei-pero si tu no eres me padre.

Ahora todos cayeron de espaldas, pero se recuperaron inmediatamente, le contaron el plan a Kuwabara quien dijo que no era una mala idea y de esta manera todos se dirigieron a el cuarto de Yusuke, pero tocaron y nada, gritaron y nada, hasta que un desesperado Heero saco su pistola y le dio un balazo a la cerradura que con un rechinido se abrió.

-¿Dónde guarda Heero esa pistola?-pregunto un curioso Hyo Asakura

-No me preguntes a mí-dijo Duo-es la primera vez que la veo, y eso que vivo con el.

Adentro de la habitación se encontraba Yusuke...Totalmente dormido, y si los demás creían que la casa era un desastre (ropa tirada, una comida que al parecer hace 5 meses fue pitza, aunque parecía que ahora ESO te podía comer) al ver esto nadie pudo habar excepto Hiei quien saltando toda la basura de su compañero fue y lo sacudió, pero esto no funcionó.

-Toma-dijo Shun dándole una botella de agua a Hiei.

Este la tomo y empezó a golpear a Yusuke con ella.

-No se usaba de esa manera pero da el mismo resultado…-dijo Shun con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Me agrada el método-dijo Len.

-Si lo sabemos, es el mismo método que usaste para despertar a Horo-horo la semana pasada-dijo Manta.

-Pero el tuyo vario un poco, fue con un jarrón de porcelana-dijo Lyserg mientras Horo-horo se alejaba de Len por miedo a que quisiera golpearlo con algo de la habitación de Yusuke, que además de dejarle un moretón seguramente lo infectaría, por tanta suciedad.

Al quinto golpe de Hiei, Yusuke se levantó y miro desconcertado a toda la audiencia de la obra "Hiei mata a Yusuke"

-¿que pasa?-dijo desconcertado el pelinegro (oks, uno de los pelinegros que en este caso era Yusuke)

-Mira, es una explicación muy sencilla-empezó Duo pero el caballero del dragón sabía para donde iba el asunto así que prefirió taparle con una mano la boca a Duo, pero al final se arrepintió, mirando su mano llena de babas del Dios de la muerte, y se limpió… con la playera de Ikki.

-¿Qué has hecho dragón? ¡Esta es una de mis mejores playeras!-grito histéricamente el fénix.

Hiei resumió todo en palabras sencillas.

-Vámonos-Hiei

-¿Qué pasa?¿no me voy a ir hasta que me den una buena razón para hacerlo-Yusuke

-o te golpeo-Hiei

-quiero verlo-Yusuke

-yo ganaría-Hiei

-Lo dudo-Yusuke

-Yo y todos los demás que están junto a mi-finalizo el koorime.

Yusuke vio, evalúo, y se rindió.

El último cuarto era el de nuestro zorro favorito, Kurama, quien, como sus compañeros dijeron debería estar dormido en esos instantes, y que era sumamente sensible si lo despertaban, lo cual era una pésima idea, pero a los demás no les importo.

-Kurama—kurama ¿estas ahí?-pregunto Kuwabara, el que había perdido el piedra papel o tijera °.°

Pero nadie respondió y el cabeza color zanahoria tuvo que abrir la puerta, inmediatamente un olor a plantas indundó a todos.

-Le dijimos a ese kitsune que no utilizara sus plantas en la casa-dijo Hiei

-Si, y sabes que sucede si alguien rompe una de las reglas ¿no?-dijo Yusuke sonriendo, no era una sonrisa buena, era una sonrisa malvada.


	6. la llegada

Bueno, aquí va la última de la semana…. Con lo de la ortografía, pues he de decirles que a pesar de leer mucho y que me encanta escribir no tengo buena ortografía, pero estoy trabajando para mejorarla, espero que me perdonen….

_Atte:Everytimeheaven_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las sonrisas de Yusuke y Hiei eran para temer, y los demás del grupo el ver esto pensaron en su seguridad personal, y prefirieron retirarse unos prudentes metros.

-Kuwabara-dijo Hiei

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió este antes de que pudiera llamar a Kurama.

-Rompió una de las reglas de la casa-dijo Yusuke-sabes lo que significa.

En el rostro de Kuwabara se dibujó una sonrisa igual a la de Yusuke y Hiei, los otros dos entraron al cuarto.

-¿Qué crees que vayan a hacerle?-pregunto Seiya

-Tal vez Yusuke use el rei-gun-dijo con esperanza Wu Fei.

-O tal vez Hiei use el bakuriuha (no sé si así se escriba)-dijo Len.

Pero todos ellos estaban equivocados, muy equivocados.

El grupo vio como un dormido kitsune era trasladado por sus tres compañeros a la tina del baño, la cual fue llenada muy solícitamente por Hiei, con agua totalmente fría.

-1-dijo Yusuke.

-2-continuó Kuwabara poniendo al pelirrojo arriba de la tina.

-3-finalizó Hiei, mirando como su dormido compañero caía en el agua y hacia saltar unas cuantas gotas, el resultado fue inmediato, los ojos verdes de Kurama se abrieron con horror, y después volteo a ver a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban con inocentes sonrisas, o bueno no los tres, pero por lo menos dos de ellos (¿han tratado de imaginar a Hiei sonriendo inocentemente? (quiten cuando esta dormido))

Salio de la tina, secándose el cabello con una mano, antes de darse cuenta de que un grupo de jóvenes, a quienes el conocía los miraban como si fueran un grupo de locos.

Yusuke también se dio cuenta de la mirada porque dijo:

-que nos ven.

-Nada, nada-dijo Duo poniéndose atrás de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Kurama ahora totalmente despierto.

-A mira, todo se responde con una simple respuesta-alcanzo a decir Duo antes de que Shyryu lo tecleara.

-Mira-dijo Heero quien ya estaba totalmente arto de todo el rollo, aunque agradecía a Shiryu por haber callado a Duo-solamente queremos llegar a un lugar de tranquilidad, y este sería el lugar perfecto, pero es un basurero.

-Entiendo-dijo Kurama-voy a cambiarme-y con esto salio del cuarto de baño.

En un tiempo asombrosamente corto el kitsune ya estaba abajo con el grupo.

-Bien, hora de irnos-dijo Ikki.

-Tenemos un problema-se escuchó la voz de Manta.

-Si Manta, todos sabemos que no vamos a caber muy bien en el coche, pero seguramente---

-No, no eso, es que Hyo se quedo dormido parado….

-¿quieres la botella de agua?-dijo Hiei extendiendo el brazo.

-Eh, no gracias Hiei-dijo Manta con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tengo una mejor idea-dijo divertido Seiya, se acerco y murmuro algo en el oído de Hyo y este algo lo despertó inmediatamente.

Cuando salieron Heero quiso sacar algo de la cajuela, pero cuando la abrió salio Chocolove de ella y con unos enormes ríos como ojos y diciendo:

-eso me pasa por ser tan bueno como mi tía Pancha, estos dos me encerraron en la cajuela, pero como yo soy bueno y puro como una niña (se puso disfraz de niña) me sacaron de aquí y…

Heero lo había regresado con un golpe a la cajuela, y mirando de reojo a Horo-horo y a Len dijo:

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes dos, lo mejor será que se quede ahí.

Len y Horo-horo sonrieron triunfantes.

Todos salieron, pero a la hora de entrar al auto, tuvieron de nuevo un problema, pero al final todos terminaron adentro.

-Chicos…-la voz de Duo los distrajo un poco de la falta de oxigeno.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron los que podían, aunque sabían para donde iba el asunto.

-No encuentro las llaves-dijo este.

Después de buscar en los bolsillos de Duo salieron del coche y realizaron una gran búsqueda, solo para después terminar adentro de nuevo.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Heero-no están en el suelo, no están en las manos de alguien, no están en la entrada de la casa, no están por los corredores hacia los cuartos de Kuwabara, ni de Yusuke, ni de Kurama, ni en el baño, tampoco están en el suelo del coche…no sé donde puedan estar.

-¿Pegadas?-pregunto la voz de Wu Fei.

Heero hubiera sacado su pistola para suicidarse por haber perdido 30 minutos, pero sus compañeros se lo impidieron.

-jajjajjja-que tonto soy-

Pero alguien no lo dejo terminar porque se escucho un:

-hahahhadwnqfudhftjkernivdshutewkmcidjripjwe

-¿que pasa?-dijo Shun

-Ah, lo que pasa es que Kuwabara dice que no puede respirar o algo por el estilo-dijo Trowa quien estaba junto al peli-naranja y podía escuchar más o menos lo que este intentaba de decir.

-Noeooekronduorhe jurhewiife nurhudwnewjr-dijo Kuwabara

-Ah, el dice que cuando salga del auto va a ser claustrofóbico-tradujo Trowa.

-nundfued.

-y que tiene una ultima cosa antes de desmayarse que decir.

-nafndf nfdijf dsj ndiojrmcejh nfio5kfmdij.

-dice que las chicas de shaman king y otras que no reconoce están caminando y se acercan al coche, que son 5 y que nos apuremos.-dijo Barton sin entender al principio sus propias palabras, pero después una expresión horrorizada llego a su rostro al igual que al de los demás que estaban en el coche.

Inmediatamente Duo puso el acelerador y el coche salió a todo…

-ushjsnuhru-comento Quatre.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Ikki quien estaba a unos dos personajes de distancia de Quatre.

-Ah, dice que tiene un poco de hambre-ahora era el turno de Lyserg para traducir.

-bdwhcjdu-corrigió Quatre.

-dice que no es que no es poca su hambre-repitió Lyserg.

-nrhfhfncduh-dijo Kurama.

-¿que dice el zorro?-pregunto Hiei quien iba cómodamente sentado encima de la mayoría.

-solo dice que envidia a Chocolove, ya sabes porque el tiene toda la cajuela para el solito-dijo Amidamaru.

-cnidjkdji-dijo Kuwabara.

-Dice que el te envidia a ti-dijo Trowa

Todos entendían a la perfección el sentimiento de Kuwabara, a excepción de Duo y Heero y los espíritus de los shamanes quienes continuaban sin saber el significado de _incomodidad._

Después de una serie de problemas (en los cuales se encontraba que algunos se habían desmayado) decidieron que irían el centro comercial.

Llegaron e inmediatamente abrieron las puertas, y los pobres que iban atrás cayeron a la calle.

-Quien este muerto, que diga yo.-dijo Seiya

-estar muerto sería mejor que esto-dijo Wu Fei.

Todos entraron al centro comercial, y a los primeros 5 pasos una chica le pidió su número telefónico a Duo, quien acepto dárselo con solo una condición.

00Tiempo después00

-Aún no puedo creer que intercambies tu numero telefónico por una paleta-dijo Len.

-Es mejor que lo que hace Heero-dijo Trowa

-¿Qué hace?-pregunto curioso Shun.

-Cuando una chica le pregunta su número le dice que se llama Trowa Barton, Quatre Winer, Duo Maxwell o Wu Fei Chang, y le da uno de nuestros números-dijo Wu Fei.

-Y créanme que no es gracioso, hubo una vez que una niña horrible le pidió su número y le dio el mío….-dijo Trowa molesto.

-Algo tenía que hacer, nunca dejan de pedírtelo si no se los das-dijo Heero.

-Y como tu ya tienes a esa bruja, ejem, ejem, perdón Relela, o-o-o-dijo Ikki

-Relena-dijo Shun.

-Si, Relena, pues la verdad no las necesitas ¿o si?-pregunto Ikki.

-Son demasiado feas para mí-dijo Heero.

-Si, aja, y Relena esta muy guapa…-dijo con tono sarcástico Yusuke.

-Ni que Keiko fuera una hermosura-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo Yusuke.

-Pues yo creo-dijo Kuwabara pero lo corto Seiya:

-Yukina no esta guapa.

-¡que!-gritaron Kuwabara y Hiei al mismo tiempo.

-¡Alto!-grito Wu Fei quien se había dado cuenta de que TODO el centro comercial los miraba.

Cuando por fin logró tener la atención de sus compañeros señalo a las personas que los miraban, algunas chicas babeando y los novios de las chicas mirándolos feo.

Al notar esto Duo grita sin darse cuenta, siendo su despreocupado yo:

-No es mi problema que sus novias nos prefieran por estar más guapos que ustedes.

A los novios de las chicas les hubiera dado mucho gusto golpearlos, pero se detuvieron por una interesante razón…. Todos los que se encontraban ahí estaban marcados de pies a cabeza.

Como Quatre tenía mucha hambre decidieron ir a comer pizza, papas, hamburguesas, tacos, carne...lo que encontraran… (La vez pasada escribí mal pizza….)

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que Seiya se quedo con la boca abierta y comida en la boca y señalo hacia un lugar….

Ahí se encontraba….

La hermana de Kuwabara.

Nunca en ese centro comercial se había visto desaparecer a la comida y a unos jóvenes tan rápido, pero en cuestión de segundos ya nada estaba en las mesas.

99999999999 Quiero que entiendan algo en esta parte del fic para que no se preste a confusiones, aquí se va a ver el punto de vista de varios personajes, pero van a se al mismo tiempo y se van a ir entrelazando 9999999999999

Lyserg's

Había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, no me había fijado por donde exactamente me había ido, solo sabía que estaba en un armario, y dudaba que alguien me encontrara aquí, tal vez debería de pasar toda la noche aquí.

El armario tenía un olor muy extraño.

-Huele a pinol-me dije. (En mi país que es México hay una marca de limpiadores que es pinol, creo que también lo ahí en todo Latinoamérica pero por si no lo conocen aclaro)

-Pinol, pinol limpia y desinfecta-escuche decir a alguien junto a mi… mi sangre se congelo

-¿Quién…quien es?-pregunte

-Yo soy…soy...Amidamru-dijo el espíritu acompañante de uno de mis amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte.

-Lo mismo que tu-fue su respuesta, me sentí como un idiota, era totalmente obvio.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta.

-OH no, nos han encontrado-dijo Amidamaru

-Tranquilo… mira vamos a salir de esta así: vamos contar hasta diez para a salir corriendo sin voltear a ver a la persona y seguramente porque abrimos tan rápido nadie se va a dar cuenta de esto porque va a estar tirado en el piso.

-Esta bien-me dijo Amidamaru.

-¡3!-grite y salí corriendo.

Salimos corriendo sin mirar atrás…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Próximo capítulo: Duo´s y Hyo´s

Un mensaje que se me olvido contestar fue el de cómo se conocieron estos personajes, y bueno, se supone que todos los de los animes se conocen entre ellos, así que saben donde vive cada uno de ellos, y tienen los poderes que tienen en sus programas, los cuales son como sus trabajos y en parte sus vidas…. No se conocen por ningún asunto sucio…

Muchísimas gracias por lo mensajes. :D

Esta vez fueron 5 páginas y ¾ así que espero que este bien.

Nos leemos en otro capítulo.

Atte : _Everytimeheaven_


	7. pre7

Bueno perdón por no haber escrito, lo que pasó fue que en la escuela nos presionaron un poco más, aparte que en el puente mis papás decidieron que saliéramos de viaje.

Este es un pedazo del capítulo, no se preocupen no es todo.

Atte: Everytimeheaven

Punto de vista neutro.

Horo-horo estaba caminando tranquilamente después de cerciorarse que no había nadie peligroso a la vista.

De repente escuchó que lo llamaban, y el muchacho se volteo para ver a Heero y a Len.

-¿Cómo se encontraron?-preguntó este.

-¿Ves ese grupo de mujeres?-preguntó Heero

-Si

-Pues sin querer me metí ahí y entre toda esa bola de mujeres me encontré a Heero-dijo tranquilo Len.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-pregunto Horo-horo al ver que los tres estaban atrapados entre un grupo de mujeres y que ellos estaban en una esquina.

-Pues de la misma manera que entramos-dijo Heero.

El grupo avanzó lentamente a través de la masa colosal de mujeres que hablaban sobre sus derechos, fue cuando alguien accidentalmente pisó a Heero.

-Cuidado donde pisas tonta-dijo Heero.

Lo que Heero no sabía es que esa tonta era la líder del grupo de las mujeres, y al ofenderla a ella logró provocar una revuelta… contra ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Horo-horo al mayor de el grupo, ejem, si me refiero a Heero.

-Piernas para que las quiero-dijo este echando a correr.

Mientras corrían Horo-horo le preguntó a Len:

-¿Crees que se cansen de correr pronto?

-Pues la última vez que Pilika se enojó contigo no recuerdo que se haya cansado-dijo Len

-Lo malo es que ahora no es solo una mujer, sino como 100-dijo Horo-horo.

-No hables y corre-le dijo Heero sacándole delantera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..

Ahora vamos con la parte de Duito Maxwell

Estaba atrás de una maceta, si lo sé, no es muy valiente para un piloto gundam, pero que más se podía hacer.

Cundo ya estaba seguro de que estaba a salvo salí de mi dinámico escondite, no había nadie conocido para mi, hasta que….

-Duo-pregunto la voz de un hombre

Me voltee para encontrarme con Dark Mousy y Kosuke (DNAngel, ya no me acordaba del nombre del papá y tuve que volver a ver la serie jajajjaja)

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunte asombrado.

-Bueno, veras, hoy era el día en que Emiko-san va de compras y….

-Y decidimos salir.

-¿Y tu abuelo Daisuke?-preguntó Duo.

-Este...Eh, veras…

/Flash Back/

-Ya ahí que irnos Daisuke, antes de que Emiko-san lo note.

-Pero papá ¿y el abuelo?-pregunto preocupado Daisuke.

-Tendrá que ser el sacrificio…-comento Kosuke tomando las llaves del coche.

/End of flash back/

-Así que lo sacrificaron-dijo Duo

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo-dijo Dark

-¿tu que haces aquí?-preguntó Kosuke.

-Pues verán es una corta historia, primero empezaron a aparecer personajes de otras series en el colegio de Relela, después decidimos ir a la casa de la bruja Saori, entramos, algo se rompió y se escuchó un grito, yo creo que fue Quatre, después de eso fuimos por los personajes de Shaman King y después fuimos a casa de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho y los muchachos tiraron a Kurama al agua y este se despertó, después decidimos venir aquí y nadie tenía oxigeno en el coche y todos envidiábamos a , pero de repente vimos a la hermana de Kuwabara y todos salimos corriendo… y eso es todo.

-Si que es una corta historia-dijo con sarcasmo Dark.

-Y ahora todos estamos separados-dijo Duo ignorando a Dark

-¿Y porque no se hablan por celulares?-preguntó Kosuke.

-Pues veras, ahí una tormenta afuera, o eso creo yo porque los celulares se bloquearon.

-que lastima.

Como iban caminando mientras hablaban pronto se encontraron en un lugar en donde parecía que había habido una revolución.

Unas chicas estaban hablando, y cuando Dark, Duo y Kosuke se acercaron a preguntar que era lo que había pasado estas les contestaron en tono dulce mientras miraban solo a Dark y a Duo.

-: es que hoy era nuestra junta de mujeres unidas, pero un chico muy grosero y muy guapo le dijo idiota a nuestra líder, iba con otros dos chicos, y los perseguimos a los 3 pero de repente desaparecieron.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Duo y las chicas se fueron.

-Lo que pasó me da mala espina-dijo Kosuke.

-Si, algo me dice que Wu Fei o Heero ya se metieron en problemas.


	8. Chapter 8

Trowa iba caminando en la plasa, este no era su día, además muchas chicas se le quedaban mirando y esto le incomodaba, de repente escuchó una serie de gritos y vio pasar a un grupo de mujeres armadas con lo que parecía ser un equipo completo para la guerra como estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de explosiones siguió caminando como si todo fuera normal, fue cuando vio a dos de sus compañeros,

Eran Shun y Quatre quienes platicaban como si estuvieran en una tranquila junta, cuando lo vieron lo llamaron y este fue de inmediato

Junto a ellos, quedaron de ir a un lugar donde no los vieran las mujeres y terminaron por decidir que lo mejor era el cine, pero cuando vieron la cartelera

Tuvieron un ligero problema.

-¿que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Trowa, un poco temeroso de la respuesta de sus dos compañeros.

-Pues solo están películas de terror, y una de acción romance que se llama amor en la guerra-dijo Shun.

-Yo digo que entremos a esa-dijo Quatre, las palabras que Trowa había temido, adoraba las películas de amor.

Regresemos con nuestro buen Heero

Este trio de tres (XD) había logrado meterse en el ducto de aire...¿saben que difícil era eso, bueno, iban arrastrándose con continuas quejas de Hoto-hoto, ejem perdón Horo-Horo

-¿¿Ya llegamos?

-Falta poco

-¿¿¿ya llegamos?

-falta poco

-¿¿¿¿Ya llegamos?

-Falta mucho, ya cállate.

-Pero Heero a ti te tocaba la parte de: Mayonesa McCormic

-.-U Y yo pensaba que Duo era mala compañía-murmuro Heero

Antes que nada tengo que decir que este grupo no era muy ligero y bueno, el compartimiento en el que se estaban arrastrando no era nada

Resistente, y...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!

-¿Heero?-pregunto Trowa ayudando a levantarse a su amigo.

-¿enn donde estoy?-pregunto este.

-En una sala de cine...

-SHhhhhh-se escuchó a unas cuantas parejas decir.

Así Shun, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Len y Horo-horo acabaron viendo una película de amor... ¿porque? porque pensaron que ahí no los verían tan fácilmente, además, díganme cuantas veces puede entrar uno gratis al cine...

Pero esto fue malo para los 3 pilotos en la sala wajajajajjajaj, la película trataba de esto exactamente: (por favor amantes del Yaoi, esto solo es una broma blanca… bueno no tan blanca, pero ustedes entienden que a mi no me agrada el Yaoi)

-Duo era una hermosa jovencita que amaba a Noin que era un chicO sumamente guapo y fuerte.

-Quatre era unA amante de la guerra que encontraba a Heero un chico despistado y alegre en una colonia.

-Trowa estaba desesperadamente ENAMORADA de un joven que acataba todas las normas llamado Wu Fei….

-Relena era una chica querida por todos, era muy discreta y nada entrometida….

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.--.--.---.-.--.-

-No regresaremos a ver esa película-dijo un traumatizado Quatre saliendo de la sala de cine.

-No hablaremos con los otros de la película-dijo Trowa con los ojos grandes como platos.

-¿Heero a donde vas?-pregunto Shun mirando al soldado perfecto alejándose del grupo.

-A matar al director de la película.-dijo este.

-Ese es más trabajo de Duo… puede hacer las cosas más dolorosas-dijo Quatre.

-Buena idea compañero-dijo Heero riéndose macabramente mientras los que no pertenecían a la serie los veían un poquito asustados…

----------------------------------fffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn del capítulo numero 7--------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…. Che estado algo ocupada…. Con los entrenamientos de fut y la escuela, pero que se puede hacer…

El capítulo pasado puse algo de DNAngel, espero que uds lo conozcan, es una serie genial. Si quitamos el final por supuesto.

_Atte:EverytimeHeaven_


	9. disculpas

Me quiero disculpar por no haber escrito, pero muchas cosas pasaron y no pude entrar a ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo.

Atte:Everytimeheaven cinco de julio del 2006


	10. pre 10

Hyo Asakura se encontraba encerrado en el probador de una tienda, una tienda a la que esperaba que Anna no entrara, ya llevaba más de media hora en aquel lugar, y las paredes pintadas de verde amarillento lo estaban empezando a marear, no se dio cuanta como pero cuando se fijó Kuwabara y Yusuke estaban con el, lo miraron con terror, pero cuando lo reconocieron se tranquilizaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hyo?-pregunto Kuwabara

-Lo mismo que ustedes-respondió este tardando unos minutos en encontrar la respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-preguntó esta vez Yusuke.

-Media hora, ¿por?

-¿Cuanto tiempo en promedio se lleva Anna escogiendo la ropa?-pregunto

nerviosamente Kuwababa.

-Es… ¿Esta afuera?-pregunto Hyo empalideciendo.

Los dos detectives asintieron tristemente, pero Yusuke se dio cuenta de que arriba de ellos había un conductor de aire.

-Tengo una idea-dijo alegre.

-O h no, esta vez no me vas a convencer de vestirme de pollo…otra vez…-dijo Kuwabara.

-No es mi culpa que Keiko supiera diferenciar de un pollo a ti, además esta es diferente.

-No tiene que ver con despertar a Youko Kurama ¿verdad?-preguntó de nuevo el peli naranja.

-Emmm, no, para nada, mi idea era entrar a ese conducto de aire-dijo Yusuke.

-Bueno, apúrense, que creo que Anna se acerca a esta parte de la tienda-dijo Hyo

mirando por las ranuras de la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Yusuke.

-Es que veo a todos los pobres empleados huir del lugar-dijo Hyo.

Así en una demostración de habilidad los 3 jóvenes, saltaron y entraron al conducto de aire, que por extrañas razones tenía varia abolladuras y era suficientemente grande como para Kuwabara.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabía que ese tipo de arañas llegara a crecer tanto?-preguntó Hyo asombrado.

-No, pero cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que era un perro-contestó Kuwabara.

-¿Con 8 patas?-preguntó Yusuke.

-Con todo lo que hemos visto Yusuke dudo que haya algo que no exista-comento Kuwabara

-Bueno con eso tienes razón.

-Oigan chicos, soy yo o alguien más ya pasó por estas partes-pregunto Hyo.

-No lo creo-fue la respuesta errada de Yusuke Urameshi.

Poco después salieron por otro ducto de aire.

-Lo logramos-comento Hyo.

-Si lo logramos, me debes 200 pesos Yusuke-dijo Kuwabara sonriendo felizmente.

-Tu y tu mugrosa habilidad para saber lo que va a pasar-murmuro Yusuke sacando la billetera.

Pz esta es un pedazo de una parte hope you liked it.

Atte:_Everytimeheaven_


	11. Chapter 11

_Pues bien todos sabemos que ninguna de estas series me pertenece._

_Lyserg y Amidamaru (Grupo 1)_

_Heero, Len, Horo-horo (Grupo 2) Se junta con grupo 4_

_Duo, Kosuke, Daisuke (Grupo 3)_

_Trowa, Shun, Quatre (Grupo 4) se junta con grupo 2 _

_Kuwabara, Hyo, Yusuke (Grupo 5)_

_Hiei, Kurama, Wu Fei y Seiya (Grupo 6)_

C V V v U h fg 

Wu Fei estaba preocupado, no había encontrado a nadie de sus compañeros y además CASI había sido atacado por una mujer de aspecto feroz, pero después de años de convivir con Duo Maxwell se le habían ocurrido un montón de excusas encantadoras que no eran verdad.

Así que la mujer lo había considerado como un muchacho muy agradable y lo había dejado ir sin resistencia, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de ahí salieron Kurama y Hiei, ambos con lo que parecía ser un cono de helado de chocolate.

En cuanto los vio Wu se les acerco lo más rápido que podía pero al hacerlo tiró a una mujer que llevaba un helado tan grande como el de sus amigos, además el novio de la mujer se veía más fuerte que el, para su desgracia, el hombre lo vio con odio y lo levanto del suelo, inmediatamente Hiei y Kurama fueron a ayudar a su amigo, el unico inconveniente que tuvieron fue el el hombre también llevaba amigos, y así, no queriendo armar una conmoción en el centro comercial (uno porque las mujeres podrían detectar su ubicación) (y dos porque el abogado de los chicos de Yu Yu Hakusho les había dicho que un daño más a propiedad privada y ellos pagarían todo de su sueldo)

Así que empezaron una maratón muy conocida por Hiei, quien solía meterse en varios problemas con los novios de sus fans, porque siempre las llamaba feas, o porque las miraba feo, las esquivaba o algo por el etilo.

Una de las cosas raras que les pasó es que se encontraron a Seiya que también corría como loco, pero el corría de un perro de unos 2 meses de edad, porque esa era su única debilidad y le daban pánico los perros y además porque no quería entregarla a la pequeña mascota un pesazo de carne que llevaba en el pantalón y que sería su único medio de mantenerse con vida si llegaba a quedar encerrado en algún lugar como ya le había llegado a pasar al pobre muchacho.

-Tienen alguna idea de cómo salir de esta-pregunto Hiei nerviosamente.

–No pero estoy seguro de que el dragón negro podría-comento Seiya

. –Nos lo ha prohibido el abogado-comento Kurama.

–Fue un día en el que el detective se le ocurrió vestir a el deforme de un pájaro gigante-dijo Hiei.

–Bueno, ahí que ponernos en el lado de Yuske, ¿Quién iba a saber que Keiko sepa distinguir a una gallina normal de kuwabara?-preguntó Kurama adelantándose a los demás porqué había visto que muchas mujeres se habían único al grupo y algunas de ellas llevaban gas lacrimógeno, uno de esos artefactos para echar rayos y demás.

–Además Seiya, tu puedes utilizar a pegazo, hazlo ahora antes de que nos atrapen, créanme que hubo una vez que Maxwell molestó a la que parece ser su novia pero ambos niegan que sea su novia y lo persiguió todo el día, por no decir que es la única vez que he sentido pena por Maxwell-comentó Wu Fei. –Pena, pena, pero eso no te quitó de video gravar todo, ¿o si Wu?-preguntó Seiya. –Olvidémonos de los detalles-comentó Wu Fei


	12. Chapter 12

Sé que me he tardado demasiado, pero es que entre la escuela, el fútbol, los torneos, los exámenes, los cambios, todo ha sido muy cansado y casi no me ha dado tiempo de continuar escribiendo, y como ya fue el 31 de Octubre, pensé que era mejor mandar esto en el día festivo de México, que son básicamente 1-2-3 y de Noviembre, así que espero que este les guste, y recuerden:

**Yo no soy dueña de ninguna de las series, por más que me gustaría serlo.**

_Hiei, Kurama, Wu Fei y Seiya (Grupo 6)_

Correr de esta manera estaba acondicionando a los chicos, Hiei iba a la cabeza, seguido de Kurama, Wu Fei y por último (y el más aterrado) Seiya, ala parecer el cachorro no se cansaba de correr y las mujeres iban alcanzándolos rápidamente.

Después de un tiempo de no parar Hiei ya se estaba cansando, eso iguala a que los demás ya estaban medio muertos, y que Youko Kurama ya quería salir, las mujeres al parecer no se habían cansado (debían de hacer pilates y taeobo, seguramente).

Lo que ellos no sabían era que algunos de sus amigos los vigilaban, pero en vez de temer por sus vidas, ellos ya habían empezado a hacer…apuestas.

-Podría apostar que al primero que van a atrapar va a ser Seiya-comentó Yusuke.

-Yo no lo creo tanto-dijo Kuwabara-Saori los hace correr todo el día, que la leche esta muy caliente, que la leche esta muy fría, que si vestido de seda rosa, y que después los zapatos color verde índigo azulado, pero que se equivocaron y que la escucharon mal porque era índigo azul, no verde porque de ese no existe y yyy…

-Tranquilo Kuwabara-le dijo Hyo, ya que su amigo se había empezado a poner blanco de recordar una vez que había ido a casa de los caballeros a pasar un tarde y que después de escuchar a Saori sus compañeros de casa habían tenido que ir por el.

Hubo un estruendo en el centro comercial y los tres se cayeron del lugar donde estaban, terminaron en un suelo frío y lleno de pequeñas piedras, estaban en el mini campo de gotcha de el centro comercial, sobra decir que a ellos no les gusto nada esta ahí que uno de los muchachos que estaban era uno de los novios de una de las chicas que se les habían acercado a hablar.

Y adivinen que, la venganza es dulce, más cuando uno tiene una pistola llena de balas con pintura y bastante dolorosas. Apenas y pudieron salir, Yusuke tenía una bala en el pecho que ahora había manchado su playera de rosa pastel, Kuwabara ya no tenía el cabello naranja, sino negro y Hyo estaba escupiendo constantemente pintura de color morado de la boca.

-Bueno, podemos asegurar que esta no ha sido la mejor noche de nuestras vidas-dijo Hyo.

-Para mi esto es veinte veces mejor que aquella vez cuando Yukina y Keiko quisieron ir a ver la maratón de películas románticas y nos vimos obligados a quedarnos-dijo Yusuke.

-De eso no hay duda-comento Kuwabara.

-Cállate Kuwabara, si tu hasta te pusiste a llorar-dijo Yusuke.

TTTTROOOWWWAA's

Las cosas no iban mejorando, después de esconderse de una serie de chicas del centro comercial los pobres se encontraron en una tienda de helados, cual fue su gran sorpresa a encontrarse a un payaso vestido en colores chillones que recorría el centro comercial con una gran sonrisa, y saben que, resulta que a Quatre le dan miedo los payasos.

-¿Po..Podemos ir por… otro camino?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sabes que, lo mejor sería que no, si no te has dado cuenta todos los demás caminos están llenos de chicas.

--.-.---Hope you enjoy it.-.--.-.-.-.

Atte:Everytimeheaven


End file.
